


Line

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: “Are you gonna give me your number?”





	Line

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts from tumblr

“Are you gonna give me your number?”  
“No.” Rogue really, really wanted to be annoyed but he couldn’t stop himself from finding the situation a bit funny. Not that he would let it show, specially because he was at work and needed to focus on it and not in the blond man whining at his register.  
“Why not? Don’t be mean!”  
“You know why. Can you move already? I have people waiting and they’re not happy”

Just as the man said that, someone whistled from the line when at least five people waited for their turn to pay their groceries. Rogue felt a bit guilty because he was the only register open and it was lunch time. Surely, most of the people waitings were workers with just enough time to buy something to eat and go back to work. However, it wasn’t like he could kick the blond out, he was a customer after all. He could, at least, try to convince him to leave already.

“But I like to be here with you!” The blond smiled big for him and Rogue thought it was both cute and exasperating.  
“I’m working. Move or they’ll fire me”  
“Aw, you’re not funny.”  
“I’m just saying the true”

The blond pouted and crossed his arms but soon he was smiling again and Rogue didn’t like the look on his face. There was something wrong and he knew it

“I’ll leave” he said and Rogue frowned, suspicious. “But I want something before!”

Rogue was about to ask but before he could say anything, the blond bent over to his height and stole a quick kiss from his lips. Then he pulled back with a smirk and ran away, while screaming.

“Bye! See you later!”

Rogue was, of course, embarrassed but the file was finally moving and he had a job to save. However, as soon as his break came, he sent a short message from his phone.

“I’ll ask the manager to ban you from this shop.”  
“Why are you always so mean to me? Can’t I just visit my boyfriend for lunch?”


End file.
